To Love You
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Will having Trowa's sister and her child around keep Quatre from telling Trowa how he really feels? Just how would the knife throwing redhead take such news? Well here's one way. 3x4


Well I must admit I'm not entirely sure where this fic came from. I guess I just wanted to do something where Kathrine, my real name starts with a K so I use a K alright?, is more then a crazy knife throwing red head. Is that so wrong?, If so too bad. This fic will still be yaoi so if you hate gay people bye don't come again. This fic takes place in AC198 so the pilots are 18-19 and Katharine's 20-21. Quatre is the only one with an identified birthday ok a little slack here?  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, OC, Sappy at times, Violence, Langue, just trying something new warning.  
  
Aishi Says. "When a pregnant lady wants something get it or feel her wrath." Keke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is Trowa?" Kathrine asked looking around.  
  
"Is he the father?" The doctor pushing her gurney asked slight British accent coming threw. Kathrine blinked up at him momentarily confused.  
  
"No he's my brother."  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Bloom we have no idea"  
  
"I do not want to hear that bucko." Kathrine growled at the female in scrubs who pushed her back down. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" The women toke a step back.  
  
"Ms. Bloom please calm down?" The doctor asked. Kathrine glared at him.  
  
"I don't want to clam down. I WANT MY BROTHER!"  
  
"Ms. Bloom we will try your brother again once we have in your room I promise you. Now please calm down?" Kathrine glared but lay back down.  
  
"Fine you win doc but don't you dare dope me up or so help me God I'll.."  
  
"We don't give drugs unless you ask fro them." The women in scrubs informed her cheerfully. Kathrine frowned at her.  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa sighed he stepped out of the battle damaged Heavy Arms Custom tossing his now useless helmet into the cockpit. "Did you have fun?" Trowa turned to look at his partner as he closed the cockpit's door.  
  
"Of course Cat." He answered flicking slightly damp bangs from his eyes not at all surprised his friend was waiting for him. Quatre smiled at the use of Duo's preferred nickname for him as Trowa slipped his gloves off turning.  
  
"You're bleeding!" Quatre exclaimed pale fingers automatically moving to trace the thin slash running diagonally down Trowa's darker cheek; The gentle movement loosening some of the dried blood allowing flakes of it to stick to his pale fingertips. Trowa watched him with his cat like green eyes used to his partner's habit of worrying.  
  
"It's only a scratch." Quatre sighed stepping away fro him.  
  
"That's just what Mercutio said." Quatre teased looking him over for any other injuries as slipped out of his black space suit.  
  
"I don't get in duels with swords Cat." Trowa reminded him pulling off his navy tank top and reaching for a clean shirt from his locker. " So is something wrong or were you just worrying yourself sick again?" Trowa asked slipping on a black button down as he turned. Quatre shook his head.  
  
"Actually I just wanted to greet you." Quatre teased slipping his arms around Trowa smiling. "Besides I only got sick that one time." Trowa nodded gently hugging his friend for a moment taking some comfort form the other's concern.  
  
"True enough Cat. The others around?" Quatre sighed mentally as he released him stepping back  
  
"Heero's at the Sank but the other two are here."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Getting along I take it?"  
  
"Yes, for once. They're watching some Jackie Chan movie."  
  
"Hum?" Trowa mussed as he finished buttoning his shirt. Quatre used to his friend's habits frowned in thought.  
  
"It's one of the dubbed ones that's all I know sorry."  
  
"It's alright Cat." Trowa assured him as he walked past him only to be stopped by a gently tug on his arm. "Yes Cat?" He asked turning to look over his shoulder. Quatre fidgeted.  
  
"It's nothing sorry."  
  
Trowa turned arms crossed. "Quatre?" He promoted frowning slightly knowing full well it was not nothing not with that look. Quatre bit his lip knowing he had been caught.  
  
"Do you remember the night I gave this to you?" Quatre asked gently taking the long sliver Celtic cross in his right hand familiar teal eyes gazing upward questionaly. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? It was almost ten moths ago. The night before I left the last time. Why?" Trowa asked placing his hand on Quatre's not sure why the pale boy was asking him about the cross.  
  
"You were gone for the whole two month break but you haven't left since then why?"  
  
"Kathy hasn't asked me to that and the Preventors have been keeping us busy." Quatre slipped his hand form out from under Trowa's. "Besides I thought you hated it when I leave?"  
  
"I do Trowa but it's been so long since you left I.I'm just." He trailed off turning on his partner and grabbing fistfuls of dark cloth desperately. "I'm just so afraid you'll go away and not come back!" Quatre finished burying his face in Trowa's lose shirt.  
  
Trowa blinked down at him. "Why?" He asked the clinging youth softly voice betraying his confusion.  
  
"Fear." Quatre answered softly. "I do not want to lose again." He admitted tighting his grip on Trowa. "Every time you leave I pray you'll come back to me and you do but.."  
  
"Shhh. Quatre I'll always come back." Trowa reassured him hands on the other's trembling shoulders.  
  
"Promise me?" Quatre pleaded taking a step back teal eyes sparkling and pleading.  
  
"I'll always come back Quatre I promise. Please stop crying?" Quatre sniffed when Trowa gently wrapped him arms around him. "I'm sorry I made you cry." Quatre closed his eyes enjoying Trowa's warmth.  
  
"It's not you fault Trowa." Quatre assured him whipping his eyes. "You have to be fair to Kathrine to. I know it's selfish of me to want you around all the time but I just can't help it. I care for you so much."  
  
"I know Quatre I know." Trowa assured him softly.  
  
"Do you?" Quatre asked lifting his head from Trowa's chest the red around his eyes the only proof he had been crying moments before.  
  
"How could I not?" Trowa asked confused. Quatre open his mouth to answer him when a familiar voice called  
  
"TROWA?" With a sigh Quatre stepped away from his partner moments before Duo walked into the bay. "There you are. Tro dude phone."  
  
"Who?" Trowa asked since Duo had not mentioned his sister as he often did when she called.  
  
"No clue." Duo answered shrugging. Trowa nodded as he walked past him without another word. Duo turned his attention to Quatre. "So did I interrupt something Cat?" Duo teased as he fallowed Quatre out of the bay. Quatre blushed slightly. "Oh I did sorry about that."  
  
"I know Duo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes?" Trowa asked picking up the phone as he leaned against the counter.  
  
"Mr. Bloom." A slightly British accented voice started  
  
"Barton." Trowa corrected cutting the man off.  
  
"But your sister's last name is Bloom?" The man asked confused.  
  
"Point?" Trowa asked wanting to know what this wanted and what it had to do with his sister.  
  
"Forgive me I simply assumed.ah the reason I am calling is because your sister requested it. We have been trying to get a hold of you for almost 12 hours now and."  
  
"Is something wrong with Kathrine?" Trowa demanded cutting the man off again.  
  
"Heavens no dear boy her labor is going splendidly."  
  
"Her what?"  
  
"Didn't you know she was pregnant?" The man asked clearly confused.  
  
"No, we haven't talked all that much recently."  
  
"I see. Well we are excepting a short labor. Where are you right now?"  
  
"The main colony of L4."  
  
"Good are you anywhere near the Winner Memorial hospital?"  
  
"Which one in what section?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did you ask Trowa why he hasn't left home in awhile? Well one home anyway."  
  
Quatre nodded. He knew he had to talk to someone and Duo knew what he was going threw. "He said it's because Kathrine hasn't asked him to and we've been busy with missions on and off lately."  
  
"Sis not begging him to come home hun? Did they get in a fight or something?"  
  
"No." Quatre answered thinking back on the last time he had talked to Trowa about his sister. "She must be busy to I guess."  
  
"She still pissed at you?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Listen you were right about Heero. When I stopped pushing it worked out."  
  
"That's wonderful Duo." Duo blushed slightly. "I'm very happy for you."  
  
"Thanks but Wufei won't be and if you two hit it off he'll be all alone. No, wait Zechs is straight to. Aw well it still works."  
  
"You're terrible Duo." Quatre informed him hiding a grin.  
  
"Ain't I though? Now shh so I can hear him."  
  
"Duo really."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Give me that phone?"  
  
"Ms. Bloom please? Ah!"  
  
"Trowa come?"  
  
"Ms. Bloom Please give me the phone?"  
  
"No I need it."  
  
"Kathy what?" Trowa asked  
  
"I'm using it jerk! I need you brother. Hey I'm having a kid here. TROWA!" Kathrine cried before the phone clicked. Trowa replaced the phone before heading out grabbing a set of keys.  
  
"Trowa wait?" Quatre cried running after him.  
  
"I'm in hurry Quatre." Trowa informed him not slowing down.  
  
"I know I'm coming to."  
  
"Hey where are you two going?"  
  
"Hospital Duo."  
  
"Why is Kathrine sick?"  
  
"When I get back Duo." Trowa called as he shut the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If she's not sick then why a hospital?"  
  
"She's having a baby." Quatre froze in surprise. "Quatre what are you doing?"  
  
"How could you not tell me?" Quatre demanded marching up to him.  
  
"I just found out myself Quatre."  
  
"Why wouldn't she tell you?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"How should I know? Maybe this is suppose to some sort of surprise?"  
  
"This is wonderful Trowa you're an uncle!"  
  
"I'm 18 Cat." Trowa reminded his cheerful partner sighing.  
  
"So what dose age matter? This is a wonderful gift from Allah!"  
  
"I doubt Allah had anything to with it."  
  
"I think Kathrine will disagree with you on that."  
  
"Then you'll finally agree on something besides the fact I'm a crazy son of a bitch." Quatre shook his head as Trowa turned and walked off. ~That's not what I agree with her on.~ With a sigh he ran to catch up with his partner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end for now. Wasn't that just um.. So me? If you knew me you'd say yes. 


End file.
